1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to devices used in accessing a spinal work location. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to devices and methods for laterally accessing a spinal work location
2. Background of Related Art
Disease, the effects of aging, or physical trauma resulting in damage to the spine has been treated in many instances by fixation or stabilization of the effected vertebra. A wide variety of spinal fixation apparatuses have been employed in surgical procedures for correcting spinal injuries and the effects of spinal diseases.
After a partial or complete discectomy, the normally occupied space between adjacent vertebral bodies is subject to collapse and/or misalignment clue to the absence of all or a part of the intervertebral disc. In such situations, the physician may insert one or more prosthetic spacers between the affected vertebrae to maintain normal disc spacing and/or the normal amount of lordosis in the affected region.
Typically, a prosthetic implant is inserted between the adjacent vertebrae and may include pathways that permit bone growth between the adjacent vertebrae until they are fused together. As is typical, the intervertebral spaces are accessed either anteriorly or posteriorly. It would be desirable to access the intervertebral spaces via a lateral approach.